


I hate to see you leave but i love to watch you go

by 23piecesofpizza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, i will most likely post a link to the art somewhere, kara is gay here, lena leaves kara in a gay puddle of feelings, tagalong fic, this was spurred on by a piece of fanart i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23piecesofpizza/pseuds/23piecesofpizza
Summary: Lena is busy at work and Supergirl decides to pay her a visit and lets just say the visit goes a different direction than Kara/Supergirl had originally planned.Let the gay ensue...





	

Lena sat at her computer briskly typing away, trying to finish up a document on some foreign affair that L corp had gotten tied up in. Being the CEO of her own company had her stuck with cleaning up someone’s sloppy text of foreign languages, specifically German and French, and she had begun re-typing the entire document since that same morning and had barely any time for anything else besides the scattered meetings she had throughout the day. She had been stuck in her desk chair otherwise and with a huff she sat back from the screen of her laptop as she cracked her knuckles. Maybe it was time for that “break,” her eyes were beginning to not be able to see straight and everything seemed hazy: staring at a computer for the majority of the day will do that to you. 

As Lena brought both of her hands up to her face to rub at her temples, a strong breeze of wind picked up behind her and a knowing smirk graced the CEO’s lips, knowing just who had stopped by to see her. Being her polite-self, as always, she was Kara “chivalrous” Danvers after all, she tapped lightly on the glass window that connected to Lena’s balcony that she frequented these days it seemed, to let Lena know she had arrived even though Kara knew Lena was aware of her presence it still didn’t hurt to announce herself. 

Being extra careful with the glass of both the window and the door, she shattered practically the entire balcony the last time she came to visit, but she blames that on the strange but welcomed overwhelming need to be near the Luthor woman and also just her innate clumsiness, Kara lets herself in and stands behind Lena who is still sat at her desk. Kara puts both her arms up on the back of the chair and leans a bit of weight into the chair just resting there, awaiting some sort of response from the CEO.  
Lena can feel Kara’s overwhelming calming and relaxing aura directly behind her and it makes her smile briefly after the hectic day she had had. Taking a peak at the small digital clock that sits on her desk, Kara is early for their annual twice a week meeting routine that they had somehow fallen into after everything that had happened with Cadmus and Kara both apologizing and thanking her for everything she had done, their relationship had blossomed into, well “something”. Lena wasn’t sure what that something was however, it seemed as if they had crossed over into a different type of territory that “just friends” don’t have, and god Lena hopes for her sake that they are more than just friends at this point but she isn’t sure Supergirl is even into her like that and rather the poor woman seems rather oblivious to what Lena would say was unabashed flirting. For someone who saved people for a living, Supergirl sure was not good at relationship type dynamics that was certain, but maybe she could help push Supergirl in the right direction, with her consent of course. 

Lena spins her chair around, jostling Kara off the chair back and makes her jump a little, almost falling right into Lena’s lap. Kara throws both of her arms out in a clumsy blur trying to not fall over and finds both her hands resting on the chair armrests, her face, redder than a tomato, is about an inch from Lena’s, who is trying to hold back a laugh but is failing miserably. Lena bites her lip looking at the woman in front of her and Kara does all she can to not internally combust, she’s so close to Lena’s face and oh Rao her eyes, the green is so overwhelmi-….Lena’s talking to her. 

Kara backs away from Lena so she can try and breathe for a minute and shakes her head freeing her muddled mind and tries to hone in on what Lena was even saying her superhearing failing her in her flustered state.

“-re you alright, your face is incredibly flushed” Lena ends with a knowing smirk, she had Supergirl red faced and breathing heavy and Lena had never felt this way about anyone before. Supergirl herself was one of the most endearing people she had come to know and befriend and that’s saying something because Lenas only other friend is Kara Danvers who now that shes thinking about it as Supergirl is fumbling around with her words, they both share a striking resemblance to each other but then there could be no possible way both Kara and Supergirl were the same person, could there? 

Lena was itching to find out. 

“I’m fine I-You just gave me a bit of a shock is all, I wasn’t expecting you to turn around so quickly in the manner that you did, my apologies Miss Luthor.” Kara exclaims quietly, her voice shaking with a bit of embarrassment and a bit of nerves just from being around the woman in front of her. 

“Its quite alright, frankly your visit is most welcome today. I’ve been unable to leave this very chair, all these documents needed re-typing and I’ve just been so-“ Lena cuts herself off with a heavy sigh and runs a hand through her hair, exhaust beginning to show in and around her eyes and Kara begins to take notice. 

“Well I’m glad I came when I did then, Miss Luthor do you mind if I sit” Kara asked, gesturing to her desk, the couch all the way across the room didn’t seem fit to Kara and Kara just openly wanted to sit and be near to the woman, who now that she really looks at her seems to need her presence.

Lena just smiles at the woman across from her and nods to her “By all means, just don’t go around telling people I let you sit on my desk, I am a Luthor after all, have to keep some sort of grace about me”  
Kara chuckles at Lena’s comment and makes her way around the desk and sits on the edge of the desk as Lena spins in her desk chair to face Kara. Kara barely sits herself down on Lena’s desk, its more like a leaning position, her feet still planted on the office floor, her body turned slightly to face Lena’s own. 

Now in their once again comfortable dynamic, each of them letting out a breath to calm one another’s nerves both nervous slightly for different reasons or at least that’s what Kara thinks, she could hear the spike in Lena’s heartrate the moment she moved away from her, as if she didn’t want her to be far away from her but that couldn’t be right. Kara blows some air out of her bottom lip discreetly, a few of her hairs falling into her eyes and Lena, watching her wants to brush the hair behind her ears and stares at Kara’s face a little too long to be anything but discreet. 

Kara raises her left fist to her mouth then and clears her throat noticing the CEO charged stare and suddenly the feeing in the room had shifted into an unfamiliar feeling but definitely not unwanted. 

“So…” Kara starts trying to start a conversation with the woman in front of her, who is now biting her lip and fuc….

“Right…right, aside from this being a usually occurrence what brings you here today, anything happening in the alien world I should know about?” Lena releases her bottom lip and brings both her hands up onto her desk to rest her chin in her right hand and her left playing with the pen that was resting on her desk from her paperwork earlier in the day.  
Kara, once again, didn’t hear a thing Lena had said to her, she was to busy staring at her lips, the shade Lena had picked out to grace her mouth today was breathtaking, it was a nice shade of dark garnet, the red complimenting the black suit jacket and red top Lena was wearing and Kara was just simply fucked at this point. 

“Miss Luthor…I-“ Kara tried to cover for herself but Lena didn’t allow her to, getting up from her desk chair and walking right around it to stand a few inches in front of the taller woman.

“You know its funny, you haven’t been able to pay attention to practically anything I’ve said to you today and isn’t one of those powers of yours supposed to be superhearing? That must be a mistake” Lena said looking into Kara’s eyes for a moment before running her right index finger down Kara’s chest stopping mid way through the house of els symbol, her finger then began to trace the symbol rhythmically. 

Well if Kara wasn’t distracted before she sure as hell was now. Glancing between both Lenas wandering hand and Lenas own eyes Kara was dumbfounded, her mouth slightly agape, her breathing beginning to pick up again. 

“Or is someone a bit…., distracted?” Lena continued, her finger stopping its movements over Kara’s chest all together before her hand splayed out over the entire symbol. Seeing as Supergirl had gone mute for the time being Lena saw it as the opportunity to express her feelings to the woman after the weeks long pining between the both of them, Supergirls constant blushing and fumbling told her there was a good chance she felt the same. 

“You know” Lena started trying to catch Kara’s eyes and she was granted after a moment when Kara realized Lena was looking at her. “I used to despise this symbol.” Lena kept her eyes locked with Kara as she spoke, Kara raising her eyebrow slightly at the woman unsure of where this was going, sure she now trusted Lena with all of her being but what she said was faltering but she made sure to listen to what Lena had to say, Lena had become exceptionally serious the moment she rounded her desk to where she stood now, extremely close to Kara, enough where Kara could feel the heat coming from Lena’s entire body, the minty breath that came after she spoke and Kara had never been this concentrated on listening to someone in her whole existence. 

“Ever since Lex was stripped away from me, but I know now that maybe my hatred was misplaced, and you of all people showed me that, amongst other things.” A light blush covered Lena’s face as she continued. “You’ve shown me a lot of things, Supergirl, you’ve shown me how to trust again, how to smile, but most importantly you showed me kindness and you showed me your friendship. Out of anyone on this planet, you gave me your undying respect and your friendship and I-“ she took a breath, her words beginning to fail her but she needed to get this out, her nerves be damned “You have no idea how much that means to me…how much you mean to me I just want-“ 

Kara decided to stop Lena’s rambling with her lips, feeling an overwhelming amount of love and emotion from the other woman how could she not want to kiss Lena in that moment. This woman had quickly become her world, Lena was Kara’s sun and Kara was stuck orbiting around her in a never ending circle.  
Kara pulled away from Lena, her entire face covered in a bright pink flush, Lena’s looking about the same if not even darker than Kara’s own.

“Im sorry” Kara said with a short laugh “but you were rambling and so-“ 

Lena just shakes her head a bit teary eyed and kisses Kara again. 

Finally, they both think as Kara wraps her arms gently around Lena, pulling her flush against her own body. Lena lets out a soft grunt, not expecting being jostled right into Kara but she doesn’t try to pull away and pushes her own self further into Kara’s body, the desk behind Kara moving with a loud screech across the floor with both bodies pushing against it. 

Pulling apart with a start, Kara shields Lena’s body with her own, the need to protect her overwhelming her, not realizing the sound was only the desk moving slightly across the room. Kara has both her hands in fists looking ready to fight something both arms trembling but then Lena is everywhere and suddenly she calms. Lena wraps herself around Kara her arms coming up and around her waist, Lena’s head now resting in the crook of Kara’s neck, her lips skating across the surface there, leaving a deep red lipstick stain in its wake. 

“It’s alright” Lena soothes into Kara’s ear, sending a chill down the supers back, which Lena feels and it only spurs her on to calm the woman in front of her who was still faced towards the balcony entrance as if some unwarranted danger was going to drop in at any moment. 

“It was only my desk, come back to me” Lena coaxes and Kara relaxes back into Lena’s body, her hands coming out of there tight fists and the trembling stops and Kara breathes as she turns around in Lena’s arms coming back to a face full of beautiful green and a warm grin. 

“I’m sorry your just extremely distracting” Kara uttered, Lena faking hurt bringing a hand to her chest and Kara shook her head at her and smiled “A good distracting” Kara said with a laugh “And I just thought it was something, I want to keep you safe. I-You mean the world to me and the thought of something ever happening to you just does not sit well with me. You deserve to feel safe and protected and I want to be that for you.”

Lena felt all sorts of things from Kara declaration but most of all she felt worried and equally scared. Kara was ready to put her own self at risk so that she may go unscathed and Kara getting hurt…well that didn’t sit well with her either. 

“As much as I appreciate that and appreciate you, I can’t fathom you putting yourself into danger simply for my own skin. I mean look at what you do already, you risk yourself every day for this city and don’t you think I worry enough about you as it is. I just, you are everything to me and I was beginning to realize just how much these past few weeks that we’ve been meeting and I’m glad you feel the same but if this is how this is going to be I don’t think I can go along with it, I care to much about you to let you throw yourself at everything and anything just for me, I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve you.” Lena ended, looking away from Kara with a lost look on her face. 

Kara just shook her head and grabbed Lena’s hand in her left and rubbed her thumb soothingly over Lena’s palm. Kara pulls Lena by her arm gently back into her, she had strayed away from her in her monologue and Kara wasn’t liking the distance between them. Kara released Lena’s hand so she could attach both her hands to her hips now that she was pressed against her again. Kara leaned her face into Lena’s own space and rubbed her nose gently against Lena’s in a calming, relaxing manner. 

“Lena…” Kara spoke in a soft raspy whisper “Don’t you see, you matter to me. You deserve me, and the fact that you think that you aren’t good enough for me breaks me physically, and not most things can do that” Kara gets a chuckle out of Lena at that and she smiles slightly before continuing, Lena now resting her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, Kara gently swaying them both. 

“Supergirl, you need to be there for the city, and besides I think I can take care of myself, I think I’ve proved that enough don’t you think?” Lena rebuttals back with Kara, moving her head up to look Kara right in the eye as Kara considers what Lena had just told her. 

With a minute or so of thinking it over not liking it but she had to respect Lena’s wishes if this were to ever work and not go up in flames like her last relationship, if you could even call it that. Relationships are built on trust and Rao she hasn’t told her she Kara yet. Fuck.

“I will always keep you safe and look out for you, but I understand. Its impossible for me to be with you 24/7 and I have to trust that you will be safe in the times I’m not with you but regardless it won’t stop me from worrying about you.” Kara said with a grin, her teeth gleaming in the shallow office light they were both being bathed in. 

“Well the feeling is mutual, you make me worry enough as it is” Lena said with a wink and a short smile, now coming dangerously close to Kara’s face, each word Lena spoke Kara could feel on her lips, the light brush sending tingles throughout her body.

“Would you like me to kiss you again…Kara?” Lena asked an eyebrow raised seeing if her suspicions about the girl were true.  
Kara was just about to nod and lean in when Lean said her name and she pulled her head back away from her and gulped loudly, enough for Lena to hear. 

“Im…I’m not..How’d you-Huh?” Kara sputtered out, a bit confused and shocked.  
Lena laughed loudly at her superhero who was blushing and trying to apologize to her once again. 

“Kara…Kara please” Lena said to stop the girl right in her tracks, Kara’s mouth closing up, a flush coming up around her cheeks and neck again. “I understand why you’d want to hide yourself from me and I get it I do, but did you really think with how close we were getting that the glasses wouldn’t work to well as a disguise anymore, if anything I like that you’re you I’m just upset that now I only have one friend in this city instead of two” Lena said trying to make a joke out of it but it came out more cryptic and sad than anything. 

“Lena I wanted to tell you, trust me I did I just didn’t know how to and I promise to never hide anything from you again, there should be nothing but trust and honesty between us both, you deserve that much from me and I want you to trust me.” Kara said fiddling with her fingers, she first tried to fidget with her glasses, nervous habit, but obviously, she couldn’t seeing as she was Supergirl now and Lena knew and oh shit Lena knew and why are they still talking.

Kara jolts forward without an answer from Lena and puts everything she wasn’t sure how to explain with words into this kiss and god did Lena feel it. Lena trusted Kara just as much Kara trusted her and wow Kara Danvers and she guesses Supergirl now too, will be the death of her, not some other outside force but she wouldn’t dare tell Kara that, it would send the poor girl into another fumbling rant about how she was protected and blah blah blah and frankly Lena thinks they’ve talked enough for one day. All she wants to do right now is kiss Kara and kiss her and kiss her and well you get the idea. 

Kara wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, her grip had tightened significantly on Lena’s hips and she was worried of her hurting her but she just felt to amazing to not hold on to her, Lena’s entire upper body was flush against Kara’s once more and they couldn’t think of anywhere else they’d rather be then kissing and touching each other so intimately.  
Kara took a breath in through her nose, their lips touching each other easily and gently until Lena bit down on Kara’s lower lip earning a soft grunt from Kara as Lena pulled on Kara’s lip and then letting it go with a soft pop. Lena then took the reigns since Kara seemed to be a bit more modest in kissing her and began to lightly caress Kara’s lips with the tip of her tongue, wanting to kiss Kara how she should be kissed and finally Kara let her, her mouth opened for Lena and when their tongues met something fell into place. That last puzzle piece was there and it was finally attaching itself to the rest of the picture and wow did that picture belong in the MOMA, fireworks was an understatement for what was between them. 

Kara had never been kissed this lovingly before, could she say love? It sure was what she felt in this moment, Lena was obviously the much more experienced of the two and it seemed to Kara that she was taking it slow for her and she was thankful for that. Kara was modest with how she kept kissing Lena, the push of Lena’s tongue against her was foreign but not unwanted and she wanted to give just as much as Lena was giving her so she pushed back with her own tongue against Lena’s and Rao that felt good.  
Kara’s hands also seemed to get more adventurous the more she kept kissing Lena, it was like they were both drawing confidence from the other and as Lena’s hand’s moved up into Kara’s hair, her fingers carding through the blonde tresses slowly and pulling every now and then, Kara’s own hands moved more south, down and around Lena past her hips and right down to her backside. Kara gently grabbed Lena’s backside, pulling her ever closer into her body, a low moan rolling out of Lena’s mouth and right into Kara’s. 

Well that was certainly new, for Kara at least. Hearing Lena Luthor moan because of her was something but it was another to taste that same moan in her mouth and Rao did she want to taste it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little blurb i decided to write that clearly got away from me....whoops? This was inspired by a doodle i did the other day that i thought was funny. If i did this right there should be a link somewhere to either my twitter or some other site with the doodle so you guys can enjoy it too. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/23piecesofpizza/status/819205195284541440
> 
> Also all mistakes are my own but i tried to fix that shit if i missed something let me know. 
> 
> -A


End file.
